


Scribbles and Bits (Lewis)

by Quoshara



Series: Scribbles and bits... (story art) [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoshara/pseuds/Quoshara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title card for Dryad's fic - "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4308135">Cairo</a> "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cairo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/gifts).



[](http://imgbox.com/zU4PVwTd)


	2. Quickly like a Candle-light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for the fic of the same [name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4308123)...also by me. *s*

[](http://imgbox.com/5tLvlXgA)


	3. Candle Wax and Waning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for my fic "[Candle Wax and Waning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1143846) "

[](http://imgbox.com/POpx3QqX)


End file.
